Singing
by CashewLuu
Summary: Iceland's upset that Germany won Eurovision. Prussia comes to comfort. Horrible summary, and yes, I am probably too late with this fic.


**You guys are all probably thinking, "A Eurovision fic now? What is this author high on right now?"**

**But I am perfectly sober! The only thing that's cracked up about this story is the pairing! Yes, my darlings, it's PrussiaxIceland~ **

**This is a half sequel to Whatever the Hell it Meant, but it doesn't matter what order you read them in.**

**Oh, also, if you're going to flame on this fic, please let it be about my writing. If it's about my opinions on Eurovision, an angry reply will be sent back (-3-)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Just the shitty writing**

* * *

"Ice, c'mon, open the door. You've been sulking enough by now, don't you think?"

"No," came the muffled reply.

Prussia smirked at the expected, childish comeback and continued to rap at the door with his gloved knuckle.

"It was just a silly competition, nothing to fuss over," Prussia continued, "Besides, you didn't come in dead last like Iggy did-"

"Just a silly competition?" Iceland sqwaked angrily from behind the locked door, "It's an exhibition of all the talent that Europe has, and I can't believe my country went so low from the year before!"

"Aw, Ice, why take it so seriously though? You still did better-"

"Don't you dare say anything about being better!" Iceland screeched, interrupting the Prussian once again, "You won first place!"

Aha, that's what this was about.

"Ice, let me in, hm? I think we need to talk a bit."

There was simply silence behind the door. A few footsteps followed by the click of a lock was all Prussia needed as an answer. The door swung open, and the albino Prussian was met face to face with his boyfriend, who had covered himself with the bed sheets.

"Aw, sweetheart, were you crying?" Prussia asked, reaching his hand towards Iceland's chin.

Iceland sniffed and obstinately turned away from Prussia.

"Are you coming in or not? I'm locking the door again if you aren't," the teen said monotonously.

"Fine, fine," Prussia sighed, walking into the room.

Iceland closed the door behind him but continued to sniff and wipe his eyes with the sheets that threatened to swallow him. The Icelandic followed Prussia, who promptly sat on the boy's bed. Iceland followed suit, still clutching at the sheets. Prussia smirked, and slowly peeled the white blanket from his body. Iceland whined, and tried to pull back his "shield" but his grip was weak and reluctant.

"Ice, you know that the girl was from Germany, not Prussia," Prussia said, stroking his beloved's silky, gossamer hair.

"Still," Iceland protested, "You're part of Germany, and the girl had such a strong accent while she sang…"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Prussia retorted.

"Since when we're you the expert on what's nice or not? Besides, at least your representative wasn't liked simply because of her body."

Prussia sighed. He couldn't help but admit that Iceland's singer was a bit on the chunky side, but he thought the performance was at least decent.

"Iceland, you're singer was still amazing, you would know first hand. Her voice was great, and you couldn't hear any accent in her performance, unlike," Prussia clenched his hand into a fist, and prayed West would never hear this, "Lena."

Somewhere else, Germany sneezed.

"Also, you beat Norway this year by one place! That's pretty freaking awesome, if I, Ore-sama may say so himself."

Iceland looked up towards Prussia with his deep violet eyes, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, it is, huh?"

"There's my Ice," Prussia said, smiling as he hugged Iceland.

They stayed that way for a few moments until Iceland started to move around silently asking to be let go of.

"Ah, right," Prussia mumbled, releasing the albino.

As the (awesome) ex-nation did so, he noticed that Iceland was only wearing his boxers, and an oversized shirt that drooped deliciously at his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I should get ready to meet my boss soon," Iceland said as he got up, "I have a meeting with her in a few hours, and I don't want to be too late- eh?"

Iceland stared at his boyfriend, who at the moment was latching onto his shirt with a feral grin on his face.

"I know your country has a good singer, but are you good at singing too?" Prussia asked with a gleam in his eye. "After all, you have a few hours to spare, right?'

Iceland smiled before responding, "Only if I hear you sing too."

"Gladly."

* * *

**Well, that's over. Now, to clear things up, I prefer having Iceland's eyes be violet rather than blue like in the anime. Also, people with violet eyes usually don't have any melanin in their body, or in other words, they're albino.**

**Yes, I didn't really like Germany's singer. I thought it wasn't nearly as good as Iceland's singer, and I felt angry that some people didn't like her simply because she was slightly overweight! Having a beautiful body isn't the only thing that matters! Sheesh...**

**And also as a side note, can someone tell me if my writing is bad? I haven't been receiving many reviews, and I'm scared that it's because my writing is crappy.**

**Anyways, thanks for bearing with me~ Till next time~**


End file.
